xenobladefandomcom-20200222-history
Azami
Azami (Japanese: ) is a Rare Blade in Xenoblade Chronicles 2. She can grant tremendous power to her Drivers, Rex, Nia, Zeke or Mòrag, and their allies. Azami uses the dark element, wields an Ether Cannon, and acts as an Attacker in battle. She is a cybernetic woman with a dubious charm. Contrary to appearances, Azami has two normal hands, with her cannon having ten large finger-shaped decorations. Azami was designed by hakus, who also designed Dagas. Personality Azami can be very possessive of her Driver. In particular, when sent out on Merc Missions, she seems to resent being forced to be away from them. Her level of possessiveness occasionally disturbs the party. Her Clairvoyant Eye allows her to see anything anywhere. She will take rather extreme action if she senses anything suspicious, such as sinking a ship carrying a potent Titan poison, and later threatening some of the perpetrators to give up information lest she forcefeed them the poison. Appearance Azami resembles a porcelain doll, with pure white skin, a shiny and rigid white bust, and floral ball joints in her arms and legs. Her stomach, one thigh and one forearm are cages with blue ether suspended in them and she wears the bones of a hoop skirt with a long black ribbon attached to the back. She wears a hat with an eyepatch covering her blue clairvoyant eye. One of her ears are black and the other white, which may be a rendering error. All of her body is white porcelain except her black shorts, gloves, hat and collar, which are inlaid with blue flowers. Her core crystal is shaped like a four-petaled flower. Heart-to-Heart and Blade Quest Azami's Heart-to-heart, “A Love Too Deep”, takes place on the Airborne Throne in the Kingdom of Tantal between Azami, her Driver, and Mythra. In it Azami laments that her Driver has not been spending enough time with her and suggests that they spend time alone together. Mythra tries to tell Azami that being so over-bearing is not a good dating technique but Azami fails to heed her words. Azami's Blade Quest, All's Fair, can be accepted after Azami completes the merc mission Surveillance. This causes Genedd to appear in Fonsa Myma Port who accuses Azami of being a witch who destroyed his ship. Azami explains that she was bored of watching the ship, containing Titan poison, and wanted some action. The party go to investigate these smugglers, finding them harvesting flowers in Uraya. Under duress they reveal the location that they deliver to (Blossomshade Cliff), and the smuggler living there reveals that his group intends to poison the Mor Ardain Titan with poison made from the flowers. The party travels to the Ether Mine in Mor Ardain where Azami destroys the poisoning weapon with her ether cannon, and laments that the task in which she got to spend time with her Driver is over so soon. Abilities Statistics These stats correspond to Azami wielding the Primitive Cannon with no Aux Cores or Affinity Chart rewards. Blade Specials * Lv. 1 - Nightmare Rondeau - Throw your weapon spinning into the air so it shoots out lasers. * Lv. 2 - Shadow Rhapsody - Ether becomes a dark hand that rises out of the ground to attack the enemy. * Lv. 3 - Decadent Finale - Throw your weapon into the air and spray bullets to annihilate the enemy. * Lv. 4 - Evil Ensemble - Fire bullets continuously at the enemy while dancing in a circle. Blade Arts * Arts Plus - Boosts power of next Driver art. * Accuracy Up - Increases accuracy. Battle Skills * All For Love - The lower the HP of the Driver, the more powerful the Special. * Pain of Longing - Increases Affinity when a fellow Driver takes damage * Vendetta - Counters attacks with 240% ether damage. Field Skills * Dark Mastery - Lv. 3 * Botany - Lv. 3 * Clairvoyant Eye - Lv. 3 Favorite Items * Pouch item types: Drinks, Literature * Pouch items: Red Opal Lipstick (Cosmetics), Steamflake Tabbouleh (Veggies) Affinity Chart Etymology Azami ( , kanji: ) refers to the Cirsium genus of thistles. Gallery XC2 Azami Artwork.png|Artwork of Azami XC2 Azami Artwork alt.png|Alternate artwork of Azami Azami aw.png|Azami's awakening Azami aw2.png|Azami's awakening Azami bq.png|Azami during her Blade Quest Azami bq2.png|Azami during her Blade Quest Azami s.jpg|Azami's level 3 special Category:Blades Category:XC2 Female Characters Category:Azami